The Passion of Two Brothers
by InSaNiTyBrO
Summary: There are great feelings that are exposed between each other when The God of Thunder and The God of Mischief return home from earth. This is a romantic, physical tale of the two brothers, finding out their true desired feelings and needs for one another.


"I have never been so ashamed to call you my brother,"  
The words were like daggers to Loki's heart. The look in Thor's eyes made him see all the wrong he had done...

Thor pulled Loki along briskly by the arm, a firm grip so as not to let the captive escape. To be honest, Thor did not want this on his brother, deep down he wished there was no horrible fate to come to Loki. But the laws were the laws, and even the all powerful Thor must abide. Loki had no way to express the regret he felt, with his his hands bound and his lips shut in a gag. Only his eyes showed his emptiness, his loneliness, and perhaps fear?

Thor's eyes spoke similar themes. He feared for his brother's well being. He looked at Loki, then back straight ahead.  
"What would make you do such a thing to an innocent planet?"  
Again, Loki could not reply. Thor knew this, but could not help asking as well.

Thor took his brother to a quiet room, where it was just the two of them. He had Loki sit down on a chair across from him. Loki watched as the other sat in front of him.  
"You know what could happen to you, don't you, brother?" Thor asked.  
Loki glanced away, trying to look as uncaring as he possibly could. He did know - something this obtrusive could very well cost him his life.

Thor saw the sadness in his brother's eyes, and for some reason, he reached over and stroked his brother's soft hair. "Brother."  
Loki looked over with surprise in his eyes, such kindness from Thor was the last thing he expected.  
"I can't stay angry with you," the blonde continued, "You are my brother, and I will forgive you."  
Thor leaned close, a serious look on his face. "I cannot remove your bonds, but I can see by your face that you regret."  
Loki avoided Thor's eyes, he couldn't see his face for he looked so ashamed of himself when he saw his brother's face.  
But Thor made Loki look in his eyes, guiding his head by his chin gently. "Brother," he spoke again. "Look at me."

Loki forced his eyes to look at Thor's with a sad puppy like expression, his green eyes standing out against his black hair.  
Thor's face moved closer to Loki's, their noses almost touching, "We may not see one another after this, you know that?"  
The dark haired male closed his eyes, not wanting to even fathom the thought of permanently being separated from his brother. The scare of being executed was more then enough, but now realizing he couldn't be with his brother after this meeting... The thought made him move closer.

Their noses touched, a tingle went though Thor's body that made him draw back a bit... But the warm, comforting sensation he got when they touched made him want to move in closer. Loki as well wished to be closer, and did, though the metal strip across his mouth prevented him from doing anything more.

It didn't stop Thor though. Sensing his brother's face next to Loki, causing him to lightly peck the metal strip, feeling the cold, harsh metal against his lips. He knew it couldn't have felt good at all, being forced against Loki's mouth. His brother's eyes flashed, suddenly changing from sorrow, to shocked, but they relaxed just as quickly as he placed his chained hands on Thor's knee. He leaned in and gently rested his forehead against Thor's, as if asking for more.  
Thor paused as he thought about what they were doing. Would he really take it any farther?  
Needless to say, Thor gave into the emotions forming. He pulled the chair Loki was sat on close to him, the sound of the feet rubbing against the marble floor. The blonde reached his hand behind Loki's head and ran his fingers though the soft hair. He intertwined his fingers in it before drawing Loki into his chest. Loki closed his eyes and felt a hand on his back. It rubbed in small circles down his back. He felt a shiver, and nuzzled his head lightly against the other's chest. Thor didn't know how to place his emotion, with his free hand he stroked Loki's cheek with his thumb.

Loki leaned his head up, looking into Thor's eyes. Thor looked back, and gently kissed Loki's forehead. He pet the brunette's hair, as he silently snaked a hand under Loki's top. The buttons easily undid, one by one, slowly revealing the soft skin of the male. Thor wasted no time to touch the soft right bud on Loki's chest, rubbing it gently with his thumb. Loki watched, shivering as he felt the pink bud awake and harden. Thor seemed mesmerized as his looked at the bare chest of his brother, touching it in such a away made him feel like Loki was special to him, more then just a brother. When Loki's right nipple was hardened, he pinched it, watching Loki shudder and shut his eyes. A peep came deep from his throat, leaning his head back. Thor used his other hand to play with the left side, rubbing both buds at the same time.

Loki's eyes were closed, enjoying the gentle touches, and feeling the warmth. He was growing warmer too. His shirt fell down his shoulder, exposing his full chest. Thor had half a mind to rip the clothing off, but that was all Loki would have for clothing, it was cold in the cells and he didn't want his brother getting chilled.

He continued on. He pulled Loki up in his lap, and trailed his fingers up Loki's thighs and rear end, gripping the perfectly round mounds of flesh. Loki shivered again, you could hear him breathing steadily though his nose. He put his hands behind Thor's head, and resting behind his neck to keep him up right as Thor continued to invade Loki's soft body.

The blonde brother rubbed his strong hand against the crotch of Loki's pants, moving back and forth in rhythmic movements. The sensations kept Loki from holding still, and the God of Mischief was shifting and grinding against the other's hand hungrily. Soft, muffled sounds came from him, and the breathing though his nose increased. He felt the button of his pants become undone, and then then slowly his zipper went down. Thor's hand slipped into the male's pants and continued the rubbing, the stronger sense caused Loki's member to lengthen, and stiffen. The pure feeling of pleasure was so consuming, that Loki could not focus on anything else. He ground his hips against Thor's hand and let a soft moan slip from between his lips.

The sound made a shudder run down Thor's back, he gripped Loki's crotch which made the God of Mischief jump. Loki could feel a poking against his thigh and looked down to see the God of Thunder's length hard as well. He lowered his chained hands and rubbed the top with his long fingers. Thor held back any sound to indicate that it felt good, wanting to show Loki that he was the stronger. Loki could see by the look on Thor's face though, it said he was enjoying the touch. He would have smirked if it was not for his gag.  
The God of Mischief rubbed a lot harder, and heard a groan come from his brother's throat. He rested his forehead against Thor as he continued, closing his eyes lightly as he let out a small moan as well.

The sounds made Thor grow more aggressive. He stood Loki up before standing up himself and pressing his brother on the table, facing up. He leaned his leaned down and kissed the nape of Loki's neck, nipping and tugging lightly at the soft godly flesh. Loki shivered, putting his arms around Thor's neck. He felt his brother's fingers sliding his pants down and off his body, his underwear next. He shivered has his bare skin touched the cool air, and the rough fabric of Thor's clothes. He felt Thor's hand on his exposed crotch, and let out a startled moan, leaning his head back. The sensation of Thor's warm hand against his own cold skin was like an erotic wave through his body. He shivered, and tears formed in his eyes from so much attention.

Thor saw the pleasure in his brother's face, and kissed his cheek softly, he tasted one of his tears with the tip of his tongue and chuckled softly. He reached down with his hand and rubbed his middle finger against his brother's virgin entrance. His brother let out another heart-filled moan of pleasure, spreading his bent legs apart. That gave his brother more access to play with him more.

The God of Thunder trailed kisses all along the others chest, gently -but growing aggressively- sucking on his brother's light pink nipples. Loki shivered and twisted around as Thor moved further down his chest. He moaned, and breathed heavily though his nose. Sweat built on his forehead and the little droplets of sweat trickled down his cheek, feeling so turned on that he could have exploded.

Thor almost couldn't contain himself, he wanted to enter him so badly, to thrust deeply, and feel the inside of his brother. He almost did, until he remembered how fragile Loki's body was; god-to-god. Instead, he used his middle finger and slowly eased it inside his brother. His brother threw his head back and released a muffled cry.

The sounds were like music to Thor's ears, and continued to push his finger inward. He slowly moved it around, causing Loki to shudder violently. Thor focused on Loki's face as he slowly moved his finger in and then out. Loki's muscles clenched around his finger, and sent more pleasures up the body of the mischief's. Thor continued this until the muscles relaxed. Loki's chest raised and lowered, his body starting to glisten. Thor loved the smell; he loved his brother. He could never hate his dear Loki, and felt total bliss in this position with him. He was so scared back when his brother had let go, and fallen into the depths of space.

Loki too loved his brother, though he found it hard to find it. He had mixed feelings from his childhood, but seeing Thor now, he felt like Thor was more than an annoying brother, but a strong man who cared. He was a fool to not see it until now...  
the thoughts were soon trailed off as Loki felt something much bigger press into him. His eyes widened and his back arched. A sharp, muffled cry was all he could respond as Thor entered him. He moved slowly as to not to hurt the mischief, but at the same time he had a problem controlling his own desires. He eased out and then back in, seeing Loki shut his eyes tight at the discomfort.

Thor leaned down and kissed the others neck, sucking and biting. He longed to kiss the other on the lips, to show him how much he really cared, but he could not at the moment. He continued to kiss and suck as he moved in and out of Loki. Loki groaned and cried, both pain and pleasure. His eyes were shut tight, and tears forming in his eyes.

"You are doing well, brother," Thor spoke softly in comfort. He of course had been experienced in this, (with certain people), but Loki had not. Thor tried to be just as gentle as he had with Jane, but unfortunately, Loki couldn't take it as rough as the human girl.

Thor moved a little faster, feeling that Loki was loosening up. Loki's face looked as if it was in pure ecstasy, the pain now had faded. He felt his own length pulsing, begging for attention. Thor saw Loki reach down to touch it, and knew what Loki was feeling. He then reached down and stroked Loki's member, and heard the other let out another cry of pleasure. The dark haired god squirmed slightly, feeling a great warmth in his lower abdomen. He moaned once again and started to buck to Thor's movement.

Thor smirked slightly and pumped Loki's member harder, adoring the sweet noises that his brother made. He too let out a groan and thrust in deep into the others rectum.

"NMPH-!" Loki cried loudly, loud enough that Thor had a slight fear that they would get caught.

He then jumped slightly as Loki's entrance tightened around him, and looked down as he felt a white slimy substance in his hand. Loki's cheeks were pinked as he breathed deeply through his nose. He had came, and Thor missed it. The God of Thunder frowned in disappointment of himself for not paying attention to his brother, and pulled out slowly.  
"

Ngh..." Loki moaned softly, looking faint.

Thor shushed his brother softly, and turned him over onto his belly. He lifted one of Loki's legs so his entrance was exposed again, and pressed in. Loki shivered, and laid still on the table. He panted though his nose as Thor was gained speed, he could hear the noise of their skin hitting each other repeatedly.

It only took a few more moments until Thor pressed deep inside Loki's entrance, and The God of Mischief felt a warm liquid inside him. It felt strange to him, but his thoughts changed when he felt Thor rest on top of him. He closed his eyes and let his body go limp. His last moments with his brother were coming to an end, he knew that. But he couldn't bare it.

Thor pet Loki's hair gently as he rested his chin on his brother's shoulder, "Loki...I love you. And will do everything in my power to protect you. I will see you again as soon as possible...but I want you to learn your lesson, I want you safe."

Loki nodded lightly, understanding his brother. He didn't want to go down to the prison, to be left alone, but he knew it could not possibly last forever...not if Thor loved him as much as he said.

Everything would be okay, as long as they were brothers.

-End


End file.
